Studying with a bet
by mpsaf18
Summary: *Chapter 2* Finally Matt meats his new tutor teacher Mimi. But what if their first lesson was not so good?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own digimon and the story is from a korean movie.  
And blah blah blah. (I HATE disclaimers!)  
  
Studying with a bet  
  
Chapter 1. Tutor teacher  
  
" Mom! How can you?!" yelled Mimi Tachikawa. Mimi is a very smart and  
pretty 20years old. " I couldn't help it! To keep the store I had to. Anyways the mom of the  
student is my school friend and she is very rich." said Mimi's mom. " God! Mum, if she is your friend why won't you ask her for money? And Why  
do you bring me in too?" said Mimi. " Well you know. I don't wanna just take it! And her son needs tutoring. So  
I said you would teach him." Said Mimi's mom.  
" FINE!!!" said Mimi. Then went to her room.  
~ At Matt's house " What?! Are you insane?!" screamed Matt Ishada. Matt is the richest guy in  
town and also very handsome. He was 21years old but still was in High school 'cause he played rather than study. He had a lot of tutor teachers  
but they all failed. " Matt, I will only repeat it once more. I got a tutor teacher for you. And  
NO buts!" said Matt's mom. " Shit! You promised you wouldn't get me another fucking tutor!" said Matt. " Well this lady is different! She is the top student in her collage! You  
know a valedictorian." Said Matt's mom.  
" Fine! I'll get over with the asshole. But she's the last!!!" screamed  
Matt. Then he ran out. 


	2. Studying with a bet ch2

I REALLY hate disclaimers. So if you need one, read chapter1. Well~ It's  
not that long. But. Well, who cares? Nobody actually reads them!!!  
  
Studying with a bet  
  
Chapter 2. The first lesson  
  
" Hell, shit. Why do I have to do this?" muttered Mimi to herself. Mimi was  
in front of Ishada residents front door. She pushed the bell.  
  
~Inside the house~ " Hello! So you are Mimi. Nice to meet you. Matt is upstairs." Said Mrs. Ishada. Mimi climbed up the stairs one by one. On the second floor, there  
was a blond haired boy with azure eyes. Mimi smiled.  
" Hi! So you must be Matt! You know~ You are so cute!!!" said Mimi. " Uh. I'm not Matt. My name is Takeru. You can call me T.K. Matt's my big  
bro. Well good luck! Ah ha ha ha!!!" laughed T.K. T.K went to his room laughing while holding his stomach. Mimi watched T.K with a confused face. ' Why is he laughing?' wondered Mimi. Mimi went into a room that had a sign  
that said 'Matt is da man.' Mimi opened the door.  
"Matt? Where are you?" asked Mimi. But nobody was in the room. So Mimi  
thought he would be a bit late. But then a man climbed up into the room  
from the window.  
" Kya!!!" screamed Mimi.  
" Shut up! WHO are you anyways? And WHY are you here?!" asked the man.  
" Well~ I happen to be Matt Ishada's tutor teacher! And WHO are YOU?!"  
asked Mimi. The man laughed while holding his stomach. " Ah ha ha ha ha!!! Tha.. That is s.. s.. so~ funny! Do you kow WHO I am?" asked the man. Mimi looked at him once more. 'Hm~ A blond and azure eyes. Oh no!~' thought Mimi. The man was watching Mimi's face change and smiled. " Well. I guess you're not so stupid! Yeah, yeah, I'm Matt Isahda." Said  
Matt. " Sorry. I didn't know. Well sit down. Let's begin to study!" said Mimi.  
Mimi sat down next to the desk. But Matt didn't move. " Matt? Come on. Sit here." Mimi pointed to the chair that was next to her.  
" Are you stupid?" asked Matt. And he stared to smoke a cigarette. " What are you DOING!!! Stop smoking!.. High school! You are still in High  
school!" said Mimi.  
" I'm 21years old you know. I just didn't pass High School. That's the  
reason I'm still stuck there!" said Matt like it was no deal. " Well that's the reason you have to study. So you can go to collage! Do  
you want to stay as the way you are?" asked Mimi. " I don't wanna study! All you have to do is waste time in my room and I'll  
give you money." Said Matt. " I guess that's the reason T.K. said 'Good luck'. You have a way to fire  
tutor teachers." Said Mimi. " Uh. You're wrong. I never fire them. They go out on their own feet. And.  
Soon you will too." Said Matt. He smiled which made Mimi more angry.  
" Let's make a bet. If you can get an average of at least 50% on the  
finals, I will do as what you want. Ok?" said Mimi.  
" Anything?" asked Matt.  
" Yep. Anything!" said Mimi. " Hu hu. I'll tell you what I want next week. I need some time to think."  
Said Matt.  
  
~ What's up? I'm mpsaf18. Well this is my second chapter of my second  
story! ^^ Was it good? Oh, and I wanna thank the people that gave me reviews. You guys~ I luv ya all! Well. Isn't it a bit short? I think it is.  
Well thamks for reading it anyways. Bye bye!~ 


End file.
